Estella
by Leaviel
Summary: One day, I just randomly thought up an actual SERIOUS story. That doesn't happen very much for me. But it turned out to be funny anyway. This story is basically about Merry and Estella's relationship.
1. The Tale of Diamond and Pippin

I got the Idea for this story just one random day after summer school. Just so you know, it's going to be told by different people's points of views, but mostly Estella's. Read and review!  
  
Estella Bolger  
  
Diamond of Long Cleeve, my best friend for what seems like a million years is going to get married. Funny, I never really thought that she would.  
  
Who's the lucky guy, you ask? Well that, my friend, would be Mister Peregrin Took. The very same Peregrin Took(he's called Pippin for short), who was in the great War of the Ring with his close companion, Meriadoc Brandybuck(know by most as just Merry). These two, along with their friends Samwise Gamgee(Sam) and Frodo Baggins, also helped to rid the Shire of Sharky and his half-orcs, who had taken over and nearly destroyed us. But it was mostly the doing of Merry and Pippin.  
  
So yes, my best friend is getting married to Pippin Took, troll-slayer, Gondorian soldier, and future Thain. Now, personally, I think this is kind of ironic, as I'm ten years older than she is, but I don't really want to get married anyway. You'd also think that Merry, who's eight years older than Pippin, would've gotten married before his best friend. Oh, well.  
  
It all started at Sam Gamgee's wedding to Rosie Cotton. When Rosie threw her bouquet into the crowd, who was to catch it but Pippin. Now, this was all very funny at the time because Pippin was always known for getting into trouble and causing mischief, NOT as someone who'd want to get married. We'd been invited to the wedding(actually, EVERYONE was invited to their wedding) and happened to be standing next to Pippin when he caught the flowers. Actually Diamond was standing next to him, I was on the other side of her. Well, she's always had a little crush on Pippin anyway, so when he blushed and looked around and she was the first girl he saw... she just kinda blushed back and nodded. Why, she nodded, I don't know, but it's Diamond, so you never really know. I noticed this, but mostly I was just laughing at them. Actually, pretty much everyone was laughing at them, especially Merry, who'd been on the other side of Pippin and had seen his confused face close up. After the wedding, at the reception, we met back up with Pippin and Merry. Diamond was just blushing to her ears when Pippin asked to talk to her. They excused us and left. I was giggling a bit as they left and when I looked at Merry, I saw his huge, slightly lopsided grin. It was kinda cute, actually, but never mind.  
  
"Who's your friend my silly little cousin is after?" he'd asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Diamond of Long Cleeve. It's funny, 'cause she's always had a little thing for Pippin." I replied.  
  
His grin increased. "Really? Pip seemed to like her when he saw her at the wedding."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Merry, bye the way. Merry Brandybuck."  
  
"I'm Estella Bolger. You two were the ones who saved the Shire."  
  
"Yeah," he said blushing a little. "But it was Frodo who really saved us. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead by now."  
  
"True. It must have been hard for him, carrying that ring all the way to Mordor."  
  
"He doesn't really talk about it much... Hey, you're one of the first Hobbits I've met who actually knows what Frodo did... or cared enough."  
  
"Well, I listened when everyone was talking. Though I think most people only care about the Shire. I mean, we aren't the ONLY people in Middle Earth."  
  
"Yeah," he said smiling a bit. "Everyone else just forgot about Frodo. You know, I think we should have a national Frodo day, where everyone honors him!"  
  
I laughed. "That way, people'd have to remember him!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!?" said Frodo from behind us. "A day honoring me? I think I'll just stay home and be forgotten!"  
  
"Come on! It'd be fun!" Merry said, smiling mischievously at his old friend.  
  
Frodo gave him an odd look. "You and all your crazy ideas!" He looked at me. "Who's this?"  
  
Merry answered for me. "She's Estella. Her friend's the one Pip's after."  
  
"Oh, and what are they doing?" Frodo said with a smile.  
  
"Probably talking about small things and blushing entirely too much," I responded.  
  
They laughed. "And speaking of which, I should see what they're up to!" Merry said.  
  
"Yeah, I've gotta go home soon, anyway. Mum doesn't want me staying out too long."  
  
"Nice to meet you Estella. Goodbye Frodo."  
  
"Nice meeting you too. Though, I'm sure we'll see a lot more of each other if Diamond and Pippin keep this up!"  
  
"Probably." He said, laughing.  
  
"Goodbye, you two! Have a nice day." Frodo ended our conversation.  
  
And that's how it went. Diamond and Pippin started dating not soon after that, and then, after a couple of years, they got engaged. Oh, well. At least we've all become friends; Merry, Pippin, Diamond, and myself. Or in Pippin and Diamond's case, a wee bit more than just friends.  
  
YEY!!! An actual serious story of mine that isn't that bad! Review, please! 


	2. A Little Question

Yey! I'm updating! Sooner than I usually do! Woot! Yey, for me!  
  
Merry  
  
So, Pip's getting married. Who woulda thought? Not me, that's for sure! But then again, after he met that Diamond of Long Cleeve girl... he's been completely smitten. Actually, I think it's funny. After all, I still think of him as a kid... and Diamond's only just had her coming of age at thirty-three! But they love each other and that's all that really matters. Besides, we're all still friends. And I do have Essie.  
  
Ah, yes... Estella. We met because of Pippin and Diamond getting together, and have become great friends because of it. I happen to like her quite a bit. Well, more than just friends would, though I don't think she knows it. I may even go as far as to say that I love her. And I wish I could tell her, but I don't know the way she feels about ME. Oh well. I'll find out somehow... Maybe Diamond could tell me.  
  
Oh! Sam's been elected mayor! A very good position for him, in my opinion... just as long as he doesn't think he can order us around! He and Rosie are doing very well. They have three kids so far... actually, with little Merry, they have four. Why they named him after me, I don't know... but I'll tell them now, it's their fault if he becomes a mischievous little rascal! After all, they don't expect me to just sit around and let a kid NAMED AFTER ME be just a normal well-behaved little boy! Seriously, they should know better. Next thing you know they'll name a kid of theirs Pippin. That would be funny... and fun. I only hope they don't have to many more kids... they'll be overrun! I mean, I like children, I really do! BUT... I wouldn't want to have ten kids running around everywhere. Besides, I terrorize the Shire enough as it is. No need to have little copies of me to REALLY scare people out of their wits! Well, a couple'd be nice. But any more than that and we wouldn't have enough fireworks! And after Gandalf left... but he taught Pip and me how to make them. So all's well. I'm not entirely sure why he did that... maybe a brick fell on his head or something... but I'm not complaining!  
  
I must go help Pippin now. All these wedding preparations are driving him mad. I'm so very glad it isn't me getting married... Though maybe if it were Estella... I'll ask Diamond. See if she knows. Hope so.  
  
Author Note I'm gonna stop using 1st person now. It's too hard for the later chapters. Now that we have the basic viewpoints of Merry and Estella, I won't be using that format anymore. Well, I might. But mostly I won't. I'll just have the people's thoughts. Ehh, enough of this! On with the story! ...Sorry about that! End of Author Note  
  
Pippin opened the door.  
  
"Merry!" he said. "Thanks for coming! I'm bloody sick of all this work!" He hung Merry's coat on a peg.  
  
"You sounded just like Essie just then!" Merry remarked, laughing a little. Estella was known to use the word "Bloody" a lot.  
  
"Yeah. She's in the living room with Diamond. They're working on the guest list."  
  
"I hope I'm invited." Merry said with mock sadness.  
  
"No... because of course I wouldn't invite my best friend to my own wedding!" Pippin said. "Yes, yes you're invited. Pretty much everyone is."  
  
"Oh really... who isn't?"  
  
"You know, I'm not sure. Ask Diamond. She IS doing the invitations over there!" They entered the living room. Inside, Diamond and Estella were sitting on a couch addressing the invitations. Letters and envalopes were spread all over the table in the middle of the room that they were working at.  
  
"Can we be of any use?" Merry said, sitting at the couch next to Estella.  
  
"Yeah," Estella said motioning with her hand to all the unsealed envelopes, "you can seal these."  
  
"The stamp's over there, on the mantelpiece." Diamond pointed.  
  
"Are you having fun there?" Pippin said."  
  
"Not exactly," Diamond said, "This is rather boring. Could you manage to get us something to eat and drink? We would really appreciate it!"  
  
"Sure. Want some cakes or something?"  
  
"That'd be nice. Oh! And some of that tea, the Brown's gave us."  
  
Merry snorted. "You're already ordering him around, Diamond!"  
  
"Yes, well it's fun." She responded. "Pippin, do be a dear and hurry up about it! And try not to break anything!" They all laughed. Diamond WAS having fun ordering Pippin around. But they all knew she was just teasing him. After all, Diamond was not one to act the part of an old hobbit-wife. They talked as they worked, telling each other of recent happenings and goings on. Never were such good friends as these four. After a couple of hours Pippin yawned and glanced outside. It was starting to get dark.  
  
"Hey Merry, Estella, It's almost night. Do you want to have dinner with us?" he said, looking at Diamond for approval.  
  
"It's alright with me! We're having chicken-pot pie." Diamond said.  
  
"Ooo! I love chicken-pot pie!" Estella exclaimed. "Can I help you make it?"  
  
"Sure! Pippin, Merry, you can make some iced-tea. We have some more of the tea we drank earlier, or there's strawberry/orange in the pantry."  
  
"Strawberry/orange?" Merry said, "That's an odd flavor."  
  
"Sam was experimenting with different plants to see if he could make any new kinds of tea." Pippin explained.  
  
"Yeah, Rosie gave me some lavender tea the other day. It was really good!" Estella put in.  
  
"Oh, he gave me some too. Vanilla/fig, I think." Merry said.  
  
"Was it any good?" Diamond asked.  
  
"It was... interesting." He said, looking a little embarrassed. "I kinda forgot about it and I lost it somewhere in my house."  
  
"How can you loose tea?" Said Estella, looking at him funny.  
  
"Err..."  
  
"If you'd keep you house neat and put it in a pantry, you wouldn't loose things!" She said exasperatedly. Merry blushed a little.  
  
"Now you two sound like you're getting married, not us!" Diamond laughed. Estella and Merry looked at each other and blushed(Merry, right up to his ears). "Come on! We need to get dinner ready so you can leave before it gets too late!" they set about to their appointed tasks and soon were waiting in the dinning room, chatting away. Diamond stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on the pie."  
  
"Yeah, I've got to go use the restroom. Be right back." Merry said. 'This would be a good time to talk to Diamond about Estella' he thought as he walked to the kitchen, instead of the bathroom. "Diamond?"  
  
"Is there something you wanted, Merry?"  
  
He blushed a bit. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about Essie. I mean, you two are good friends and I thought that maybe you would know-"  
  
She shushed him. "You want to know if Estella likes you, right?" she said with a smile. Merry's blush deepened. "I was wondering when you would ask me about her."  
  
"Well..." Merry said, looking down. He lifted his head and looked at her questioningly. "Does she like me?"  
  
Diamond sighed. "That's not exactly for me to tell you, Merry."  
  
"But! But you said-"  
  
"Yeah, I know." She paused for a moment, then a smile crept onto her face. "Actually, I do know... and I could tell you..."  
  
"Yes?" he said eagerly.  
  
"Maybe she does and maybe she doesn't!" she giggled.  
  
"Diamond! I want to know!"  
  
"Fine, fine! Yes, she does like you. But don't go telling her I said that, mind you! She'd have a fit!"  
  
"Okay!" Merry said, grinning happily. "I wont!'  
  
"It looks like the food is ready." Diamond said, checking the oven. "Could you get some plates?"  
  
"Sure! Anything! THANKYOU!!!" he said.  
  
Diamond laughed. "Go on, lover boy! Sheesh, I've never seen him so happy!" she said, watching him half-skip out the door. "Don't break anything!"  
  
Ok, ok! I'm gonna stop now. Yey, for sort-of cliffhangers! Except not really.  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	3. The Ride Home

I realize now that the Author Note was kinda stupid looking. Oh well, no one really cares... do they? Hope not. Anyway... I hope I can keep up the okay writing. It will be more comical than most romance fics you may happen to read... but I can't help it! I'm USED to writing humour stuff! It's just the way I do things. I can't believe I'm actually keeping this story going. I was expecting to write a few chapters and just get bored with it... and I may yet, but hopefully not. Besides, I have an idea for later chapters. Hehehe! Thanks for all the reviews! Estella, I'll try to make the language less modern... but 'tis just easier for me to write this way! I'm basically writing how I say things. Yes... I DO use the words 'tis and mum and other such things. If you don't believe me... ask Linriel, she KNOWS me (the poor lass).  
  
The food was served and the table was set, as four young hobbits sat down to a hearty meal. After a long days work addressing letters and stamping the envelopes, Merry, Pippin, Diamond, and Estella were extremely hungry.  
  
"This chicken-pot pie is really good, Diamond!" Merry said, savoring his food.  
  
"Hey, I helped make it too, you know!" piped in Estella. Merry looked at her and blushed slightly.  
  
"Sorry", he mumbled. Pippin looked curiously at his friend. What was going on with Merry lately? After he had returned from the bathroom he'd been giving Estella little furtive glances and blushing quite a bit. Pippin knew that Merry really liked Estella, but he'd always acted normal around her before this. What was going on?  
  
"Hey, Merry?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, Pip?"  
  
"Could I talk to you after dinner? There's something I'd like to ask you."  
  
"Erm... okay." Merry looked questioningly at Pippin, wondering what his friend was up to. Diamond and Estella looked at them, then at each other and thought the exact same thing: 'What is going on with them?" The rest of the meal passed on with no mishaps, though Pippin was slowly getting the impression that something was up with Merry and Estella. After they finished with their food and had cleared off the table, Pippin took Merry aside.  
  
"Has something happened?" he asked. Merry looked confused.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!" he said, none to innocently. (And we ALL believe that of course... DON'T WE!)  
  
"Merry! I know you're hiding something. Why are you acting so strangely around Essie?" Merry looked at the floor, embarrassed. So, Pip had found him out. He checked to see that Diamond and Estella were out of earshot.  
  
"You know I like her, right?"  
  
"Yes. So?"  
  
"Well, I was talking to Diamond earlier... and she kinda let it slip that Estella also likes me." Merry blushed again.  
  
"Ahh..." he nodded understandingly. "Then why don't you ask her out?"  
  
"Well, I'm planning to-"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Maybe... I don't know."  
  
"Oh, come on Merry! You are NOT one to be shy!"  
  
"But I've know Essie for such a long time now... What if it doesn't work out and it ends up ruining our friendship?"  
  
"Merry!" Pippin sighed. "If you two really are such good friends, and we both know you are, then something like this won't stop that! Besides, it'd be better to try it and have it not work, than not try it and have nothing happen at all." Merry looked skeptically at his friend. "No, seriously! It's true. And if you keep this whole 'I'm shy around Estella' thing up, you'll probably end up drifting apart anyway!"  
  
"He's right, you know." They turned around. Diamond was in the doorway, hands on hips and an amused smile playing across her face. "I never thought I'd see the day when Pippin would give YOU advice, Merry!"  
  
Merry looked around. "Where's Estella?"  
  
"Oh, she's leaving. Heading off home." Diamond said.  
  
"Home?" Merry took off like a flash towards the door... towards Estella.  
  
"You'd better run fast if you want to catch up with her!" Pippin called out to his best friend's retreating back. Diamond and Pippin looked at each other... and started crying, they were laughing so hard.  
  
"That friend of yours!" Diamond said, clutching her side.  
  
"I knew those two'd get together, I just didn't know when."  
  
"They've liked each other for ages!"  
  
"I just hope this'll work out." Pippin looked concerned.  
  
"Oh, it will. I'm sure of it!" They smiled.  
  
"Hey, Essie!" Merry called out into the night from atop his horse. She turned around. "Would you like a ride home?"  
  
"Sure!" She called back to him. What was the luck? Merry Brandybuck, giving HER a ride home. Besides, there was only one horse. Merry stopped beside her.  
  
"Here," he said, giving her his hand. As their hands met, a strange tingling sensation went through both of their arms. Estella was glad it was dark so that Merry couldn't see the blush creep across her face. "Uhh, do you want to sit in the front or back?" he asked.  
  
"Either's fine with me." She said, voice shaking slightly. A few awkward moments passed by with neither one speaking.  
  
"Here, you can sit in the front." Merry said finally. 'That way you can lead to your home... If, if you want to."  
  
"Uh, sure. Okay." Wow, did she want to just disappear, right then and there! She got up onto the horse and set it at a trot. Merry's hands entwined around her waste, to keep him from falling off the horse. A strange twisted feeling swept up in Estella's gut. Oh, this was weird! She couldn't believe that Merry was actually holding on to her, that they were that close! Of course, Merry was thinking the same thing as they rode off into the night; Estella, in my arms. I never thought that THAT would happen! They rode on, neither one of them making any noise, until finally, they reached Estella's house.  
  
They dismounted and Merry led her to the door. When they reached it, Estella stopped. "Thanks for the ride, Merry." She said, and before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight" she said softly, blushing slightly, and went inside.  
  
Merry stood at her front porch for a while, stunned. Estella had Kissed him! Sure, it was only on the cheek... but she'd never done that before. When he finally came back to his senses, he walked back to his horse, got on, and had one final glimpse of Estella's house before he set off.  
  
Inside, Estella stood gasping at what she had done. 'Did I really just KISS Merry?!?' she thought. 'What came over me?'  
  
"Where've you been, out so late?" Fredegar, her brother(usually called Fatty), asked. "Mum was looking for you."  
  
"Oh!" she said, startled. "I was just with Merry, Pippin, and Diamond." Merry, it felt weird to say his name.  
  
"Ah, those rascals. I hope you had something to eat. We've already had dinner, but there's a few leftovers if you like."  
  
"No, that's okay. I ate at Pip and Diamond's house."  
  
"Well, come on, off to bed with you! You look ghastly tired!"  
  
Estella looked at herself in a fancy mirror in the hall. Indeed, she was nearly as white as a ghost. That little... encounter with Merry... "Yeah." She said. "It is a bit late, I guess."  
  
Fatty mumbled something like, "A BIT. Yes, riiiight. Just a BIT!"  
  
"Well, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Essie."  
  
As they lay in their beds that night, Merry and Estella both thought the same thing: What had happened tonight? Was there something there?  
  
YEY!!! Another chapter! You know, I was thinking of making them both think "SQUIRRELS!!!"... but I figured that that wouldn't exactly fit with the story very well... Oh well!  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	4. Wandlimb and Lectures

THANKYOU all my loyal reviewers!!! To Linriel, Bunny Hooded Bombchu, Estella Brandybuck(I'm trying!), roguemagic 13, and BedTimeMonster! I really appreciate your actual interest in my story... though a couple of you are reading it just cuz you're my friends(Sorry, roguemagic 13, I know you're my friend too. Hehe, oops)... but that's okay!

I realize now that I have done something that I really shouldn't have... I've put myself in this story. Not entirely on purpose, but you have to admit, when writing a story, 'tis a lot easier to write the people to do as you would. Which character am I, do you ask? Well, I suppose it might be kinda obvious... at least to those who know me, I... am Essie, Estella. We are one and the same. If I were in her situation, I'd probably be doing the exact same things... probably. Maybe if I was a little bolder. But 'tis me, so yeah... Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

After breakfast the next morning, Estella decided to go to her favorite thinking spot. No one knew where it was but her, for it was hidden away in the forest of Buckland, in a small glen. In this little clearing grew many different kinds of fruits and vegetables, as well as a glorious array of beautiful flowers. Near one side of this garden, a tall willow spread its branches over a small creek that ran through the clearing. Against this was where Estella loved to sit and read a book, nap, or just think things over. She was curious as to who may have tended this small stretch of land, when she never saw anyone else out there, because the fruits were always the best she had ever eaten.

So, Estella went off here that morning to think about the night before. Why had she kissed Merry... even if it was only on his cheek? Come to think of it, his cheeks were kind of squishy... but then that was Merry, he'd always been a cheeky fellow. Estella laughed out loud. Oh, Merry! Why did life have to become complicated right now? Why couldn't it have waited until AFTER Diamond and Pippin were married?

"Why do you look so troubled, my dear?" Came a soothing, willowy voice from behind her. Estella jumped up.

"W-who are you?" she called out, looking around. "WHERE are you?"

"I am right behind you," the voice said. Estella looked around, but still she saw no one.

"I still can't see you... are you in the woods somewhere?"

The voice heaved a great sigh. "Here," it said, "I shall show you." All of a sudden a branch entwined around Estella's waist and her feet lifted from the ground. She gasped. The voice seemed to be coming from the tree behind her... but it was more than just a tree. Two green eyes sparkled from the top of the trunk, and a womanly face appeared bellow them. She had a smile on her lips and, as Estella looked closer, arms and legs branching out. A kind of moss played about the woman-tree's body, except for her arms and face. Estella was immediately reminded of Merry and Pippin's description of an Ent, but this one was more graceful, and beautiful than any they had told her of.

"Are, are you an Ent?" Estella asked, wonderingly. The woman-Ent smiled.

"No, my dear. I am an Entwife."

"Oh!" Estella breathed. Merry and Pippin had also explained about the Entwives. They had said that Treebeard told them all of the Entwives had been lost, but that he had also mentioned that they would have liked a place like the Shire for a home. Understanding dawned on Estella as she realized that it was this Entwife who had been tending this lovely garden.

"Do you know of any Ents?" the Entwife said, all of a sudden very exited.

"Well, Merry told me about Treebeard..." Merry! He would know what to do!

The Entwife peered at her. "Do you know where this Merry might be found?" she asked, her voice echoing around the clearing.

"Yes, yes! I could bring him here..." She looked questioningly at the Entwife.

"I am called Fimbrethil, or Wandlimb, in your language. Who might you be?"

"I'm Estella." Estella said breathlessly. Wandlimb set her down.

"Please find Merry for me, my young Estella."

"Okay! I won't be long!" Estella promised. She raced into the woods to Merry's home, adrenaline pumping fast in her veins, all memories of the night before totally forgotten. She had seen an Entwife! A real, actual ENTWIFE! Not even Merry and Pippin had seen one! When she finally reached Merry's house, she rapped on the door, completely winded. Merry answered the door.

"Estella!" he exclaimed, blushing a little and slightly worried as to her messy state if arrival. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"You... Come with me..." she said, gasping for air, "Wandlimb..."

Merry looked at her confused. Had she lost it? Wandlimb? What did that mean? "Estella...?" he said, worrying for her sanity.

"I, I met... an Entwife..." she said. Merry looked shocked.

"What?!? But you can't have?" Estella nodded. "Where?" She pulled on his arm.

"In Buckland forest. In a little glade I go to sometimes." She tugged even harder. "Come, I'll show you!" Merry grabbed his sword from the hall.

"Okay! Let's go!" he said, buckling on his sword-belt. They ran through the forest, not stopping until they reached the spot in the little clearing where Estella had met Wandlimb. Merry, wondering along the way. Wandlimb... that name sounds familiar... The Entwife was still there and she looked down at the two disheveled hobbits.

"Are you Merry?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, looking up at her in amazement. Estella looked at him triumphantly, then, the past night's events coming back to her, she quickly looked away and blushed.

"Estella told me you knew of Treebeard." Wandlimb said expectantly.

"Treebeard? Yes, Pippin and I met him in Fanghorn forest." He said, glancing at Estella.

Wandlimb smiled, remembering. "Treebeard, he and I were acquainted a long time ago."

Suddenly Merry looked up at her, remembering something Treebeard had told him a while back. "You knew each other! Treebeard spoke of you when Pippin asked about the Entwives. But he said you were lost... that he couldn't find you."

Wandlimb's smile deepened. "He spoke of me?" Merry nodded. "I should dearly like to see him again." She looked at the two hobbits. "Thank you for telling me of this. You may go now. And remember that you may always return to this place if you would like. I shall journey to Fanghorn and meet with my Treebeard again."

Estella looked slightly sad. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Yes, my child."

"Well, we could come with you!" Merry said suddenly.

"No, there is no need. I shall come back and visit you. And perhaps Treebeard will come with me." Wandlimb laughed, the sound like a chorus of woodwind instruments. "Do not be sad, little ones, for much happiness is in store for the two of you." Merry and Estella looked at each other and blushed. "Farewell, my friends! We shall meet again!" With that, she strode off in the direction of Fanghorn. Merry and Estella looked at each other.

"That was odd." Merry put in.

"We should tell Diamond and Pippin!" Estella said excitedly. "Come on!" she grabbed his wrist.

"Uhh... okaaaaaay!" he said as she sped off. Essie sure was dragging him along today, wasn't she? So they set off again, towards Pippin and Diamond's new home. When they got there, Diamond opened the door and looked at them with a wry smile on her lips.

"Where've you two been? Out romping in the woods?" Estella quickly let go of Merry's wrist as both their faces reddened. Diamond giggled. "Oh, come on in, you two! Don't just stand there like startled rabbits!" She led them in and sat them down at the table, where Pippin was finishing up breakfast. Diamond poured them some tea while Estella explained to them all about their meeting with Wandlimb and how she was setting out to meet with Treebeard.

"So, you actually met an Entwife?" Pippin exclaimed. "Why didn't you get us? Remember, Merry wasn't the only one who met Treebeard!"

Diamond smiled mischievously. "Oh, because Merry was just on her mind, that's all."

"No!" Estella said quickly as Merry blushed into his tea and Pippin laughed. "Merry was... closer! He, he lives closer to Buckland forest! So... yeah..." She reddened, glaring at her friend.

"Oh, you and your silly excuses!" Diamond said, giggling at Merry and Estella's obvious embarrassment. "Whatever, I hope you'll stay for elevensies!"

"Okay!" Estella said. "All that running made me hungry!"

"Here, you can help me, Estella." They walked into the kitchen, where Estella was immediately set upon by her friend. "Sooo..." Diamond said. "What happened with you and Merry last night? Or for that matter, this morning?"

"Well, last night he gave me a ride home and I... well, I kissed him." She said blushing profusely.

"You did WHAT!?!?"

"It was only on the cheek! And nothing really happened this morning!"

Diamond eyed her friend skeptically. "Sure. You do know he likes you, right?"

"Well, I thought he might... maybe. But, but he's never told me! And I would have thought he'd ask... Besides, he's courted many other girls, why wouldn't he ask me?"

"Because you two are friends, because he probably didn't want to ruin the relationship you already had. Because he like you more than as just some girl he's kind of interested in1 He LOVES you, Estella! And it you can't see that, then you're not as smart as I thought you were!"

"He, he loves me?"

"YES!!! And you love him! It's been driving Pippin and me CRAZY, because you two are obviously meant for each other! Like Pip and I are meant for each other. I just with you two'd just admit it, so we can all stop fussing over this!"

"Oh, I never... I didn't know you felt that way." Estella looked away. "I just, I don't want to tell him! Well, no. That's not true. I do, it's just..."

"Yes, I DO know how you're feeling, Essie. After all, remember when I'd first met Pippin?" Estella laughed. "EXACTLY! It's the same way with you and Merry. Though, we weren't friends before he asked me to court him... I suppose that could make a little difference..."

"See! Besides, shouldn't it be Merry who does the asking... I mean... well, you know."

"Yes I do. That's why, I'm going to get Pip to make him ask you!"

"Diamond! I'd feel bad if Merry asked me out just because you and Pippin made him do it!"

"Okay, okay! I'll have Pippin SUGGEST it to Merry. Will that work for you?"

" I guess... Thanks Diamond!"

"No problem, I'll be happy when you two crazy love-birds finally get together!" Estella blushed. "Now help me with these sandwiches!"

YEY!!! Another chapter completed! Sorry, it took me longer than the others to get up! I've been busy getting ready for school... it's coming!!! RUN AWAY!!! Oh well!

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REIVEW!!!


	5. So it Begins Sort of

SPASTICNESS!!! I don't know if that's a word... but I don't really care, either. Sooo... updating.... I've been needing to do that. You know, I just realized that I keep putting things into this story that have already happened to me... well, sort of. Diamond's frustration with Merry and Estella is something I can relate too. A couple of my friends are like that, and it really annoys me. (I hope they don't kill me for putting that here, both of them read my stories. ) HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!!!!!

As they ate their elevensies, Diamond glanced at her Merry and Estella. She couldn't understand why they weren't doing anything. They liked each other, they both KNEW they liked each other, and yet they hadn't done anything about it. WHY?!?!

All of a sudden, she remembered an event that had happened about a year and a half ago when they were all at the Green Dragon. They had been chatting about this and that when Pippin randomly turned to Estella.

"So, do you fancy anyone, Essie?" She had looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Do you like anyone... well, as more than just... a person?"

"Umm... not really," Estella said, blushing slightly. She went back to drinking her ale. Diamond remembered looking at Pippin curiously. Right after Estella had made her reply, he had glanced at Merry, then looked towards her and back again. Merry had just nodded. At the time, Diamond had just thought it was those two being silly again, but now she realized what had really happened.

"Hullooooo! Anyone home?" Pippin called, waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"I said, do you want to help me clear the table?"

"Wha- oh, sure." Diamond caught the look in his eyes and that swift glance at Estella and Merry. They collected everyone's dishes and walked into the kitchen.

"We need to do something about those two," Pippin said, glaring frustratingly back at the dinning room.

"Yes, I know. It's driving me mad! You should get Merry to ask her."

"Riiiiiight. Have you ever tried to get Merry to do anything? He'd probably just shrug me off and not do it anyway."

"Come on, Pip! Nothing will happen if we don't do anything."

"Nothing will happen if _they_ don't do anything, you mean. We can't MAKE them court each other." Diamond rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, if they don't want to, they don't have to!"

"But they DO want to! I'm sure of it."

"I don't know, Diamond. I'd have thought they'd have done something by now if they were going to do anything."

"Hah!" she spat at him. "You don't know anything, do you? Typical boy..."

"What?! I do too!"

"Apparently not. They like each other, they're just too shy to do anything about it!"

"Okay, then. YOU make Merry ask her out! YOU get them courting! You're the matchmaker!"

"Well, if you won't, then I guess I'll have too!"

"Fine!"

"Yes, FINE!" She turned to go.

"Wait," Pippin called out to her, "Diamond, I'm sorry."

She sighed. "It's okay, I _do_ tend to get into matchmaker mode sometimes." She smiled. "But I can't help it, it's fun!"

"Suuuuure. Anyway... let's get back out there."

"I was just about to do that."

When Diamond and Pippin left, Estella didn't know what to do. She was sitting there, alone, with Merry, and she didn't know what to say to him. But there was so much she COULD say to him. WHY did she have to be so bloody shy around him? She never was before. This stupid crush was getting in the way of their friendship!

"Essie?" Merry said to her. She looked up. "Do you want to- would you like to go back to that little... clearing place? You know, the garden where we met Wandlimb?"

"Uhh..." she said, taken slightly by surprise. "Sure, I guess." 'Was he... did he really just... ask me out?' she thought to herself.

"Well, I mean... if you don't have anything else to do today-"

"Nooo... Well, actually," she smiled at him, "we might have to stop at my house for a bit."

"Okay..." He looked at her, confused.

"Well, depending on how long we're going to spend out there, we might want to pack something for a picnic luncheon."

A/N Okay, I realize I keep making them eat a lot... but they're _hobbits_! They LIKE food! They have six meals a day, for crying out loud! Six! Breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, supper, and dinner. And then, of course, there's afternoon tea... but that's just afternoon tea. Yeah... Just so ye know.

"I suppose we better be off, then!"

"But what about Pippin and Diamond?"

"Eh, they'll probably need to go over all the wedding stuff. You know..."

"Are we even going to say goodbye to them?"

"I won't really matter. Besides, the meal's over." Merry grinned. "They'll expect us to leave anyway." Ooo... how she loved that crooked grin of his! Estella smiled back at him. She was glad they weren't being shy around each other any more... or at least, for the moment. Merry stood up. "Coming?"

"Yeah, half a sec'." She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Diamond and Pippin walked back into the dining room. "What? Where are they?" Diamond exclaimed.

"I guess they left."

"Hmmm.... Well, I bet I know where they're off to."

"What? Where? HOW?"

"Oh, it isn't really any of your business. And I know because... well, I can guess."

"And it's yours?"

"Well, no, not really."

"Where did they go?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, you'll follow them."

"I will not!" Pippin looked indignant.

"Pip, I know you. You're curious. You would follow them and see what they're up to."

"Oh, and you AREN'T curious?"

"Yes, but I know when to act on it. You don't. You're too impulsive... and you're a boy."

"There you go again, I'm a boy. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Boys just don't understand."

"About what?"

"Oh, I don't know... EVERYTHING! They don't know when _not_ to do things. They don't understand about that way girls think-"

"And you think you know how guys think?"

"No, not really. But I do know that it would be really nice if we just finished up some of the wedding plans before the actual wedding."

"But Diamond, I want to know!"

"Too bad. Come help me. Let's just leave Merry and Essie alone."

"But where are they?!?!?!" Pippin trudged off after her.

Yeah, that was fun. And another chapter is completed!!! Woot. Now review!

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!


	6. The Wrong Type of Mushrooms

Finally, I'm getting back to this one. Haven't updated for a while. School will do that to a hob- I mean, person. Yes, that's right. You know, it's amazing the weird thoughts that we come up with right before we go to bed. STRAAAAANGE thoughts. I just got this idea… and well, it should be amusing. I've forgotten if this story is under humorous, but if it isn't, after this chapter… IT WILL BE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Uhh… yeah… shifty eyes

Merry and Estella made their way to Estella's house. When they got there, the young hobbits hopped off Stybba (Merry's horse) and entered the dwelling.

"Hullo Fatty." Estella said, sighting her brother. He nodded towards Merry questioningly. "Oh, we're just here to pick up some food for luncheon."

"Okay, just remember to clean up after yourselves."

"Right." She turned to Merry. "What would you like to eat?"

"Uhh, I don't know. Anything's fine with me."

Estella rummaged through the cupboards. "It looks like we have some leftovers from breakfast. There are some tomatoes, a bit of bacon, and some sausages."

"That sounds wonderful."

"If we bring some flint, we could heat them up out there."

"I have a little," He said, pulling a piece out of one of his coat pockets.

Essie gathered the provisions into a basket and turned to Merry. "We don't kneed anything else, do we?" She blushed a little, realizing that not only was she having a decent… or sort of decent conversation with Merry, but he was actually _inside_ her house. She mentally kicked herself. 'Don't think like that, Estella!' she thought. 'He's a friend, _just_ a friend. Nothing more. At least… not yet.' Her face reddened again.

"No, I don't think so."

"Right." Estella glanced at Merry. He was putting back the flint. 'I really hope he didn't notice me blushing back there.' "Well, uhh… I guess we should go now."

"Okay." The pair set off, each one thinking their own separate, but similar thoughts about the other. Arriving at their destination, they tied up Stybba, unloaded the food, and began to scavenge for some firewood.

"This is too damp," the hobbit lass said, looking at a few fallen branches beneath a tree. "But maybe I could use a few of these." She took a limb from the ground by another tree. Where the branch had been, Estella spotted a few mushrooms. "Hmm… these might be tasty." She gathered them up along with the branches and heading back to their camp. When she arrived, she saw that Merry had already started to light the wood. Looking up from the cooking fire, he suddenly smiled. "What?" Estella asked.

"Oh, nothing. This just reminded me of when Frodo, Sam, Pip and I had started our adventure." Estella smiled and sat down next to him. "We'd just met up with Aragorn, and were at Weathertop. Frodo had gotten mad at us because we had started cooking up some food. Those wraiths were still after us and we hadn't thought about them noticing the small fire we had made. And you know what we were cooking? Tomatoes, sausages, and 'nice crispy bacon', as I called it."

Estella smiled. Taking the mushrooms out of her bag, she showed them to him. "I saw these in the woods and figured that they would be good with the other food. We can eat them raw or cooked."

"How 'bout we try a bit of both?" Merry placed a flat rock over a portion of the fire and laid out the wares. The two young hobbits took the time while the food cooked to notice the beautiful trees and vegitation surrounding them. "It's nice out here." Merry broke the silence.

"I know. I found it one day while wandering through the woodlands." Estella leaned back against a tall old oak tree. "This forest is so beautiful. I feel like I could just live out here."

"Aye," Merry chimmed in. "You could be like the elves and make little flets in the treetops."

"What's a flet?"

"They're a kind of… tree house thing. When we were traveling to Lothlorien, we stayed with Haldir and his troup of elves in their flets to escape the uruk hai that were after us."

Estella sighed. "I'd love to go there."

"Lothlorien?"

"Lothlorien, Rivendell, Gondor, Rohan… all the places you went to on your adventure."

"Maybe we could, someday." Merry glanced at her. "Perhaps after Pip and Diamond's wedding we could arange for a visite. Though I think Rivendell and Lothlorien might be a bit empty." Estella looked at him questioningly. "Most of the elves have left to go to Valinor."

"Is that where Frodo and Bilbo went to?"

"Aye, and Gandalf as well."

"Why did they leave?"

Merry pondered this. "Well… I think the elves needed to go there if they were to stay mortal; to live forever."

" I don't know that I'd want to live forever."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd live out all the joys in life- but I'd think that eventually, you'd have done everything. There'd be nothing left _to_ do."

"Hmm…"

"But of course, it'd be nice to live to a ripe old age, experiance all there is to experience, and pass on to the next world."

"Pippin told me that Gandalf once talked to him about that. They were waiting for the enemy to break through into Minas Tirith. Poor Pip was afraid he was going to die that day."

"I wish I could have been there." Estella smiled. "Not in thinking I was about to die, but…"

"Yes?"

"My life has been fairly boring."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"Ahh…" she fidgeted around for a bit. "I want to go on an adventure! To see the world outside of our little home. Meet people and see places you could never imagine! I'm tired of being cooped up all the time."

Merry smiled at her. "I used to be that way. Well… I still am. But, you know, your life hasn't exactly been right peachy. When we came back, you were trapped in the lockholes with your brother."

"But I'd only just gotten in a couple of days before."

"What did you do?"

"It's rather silly, really." Estella giggled. "They got me for stealing carrots from the big men."

"Carrots?"

"I like carrots! And besides, we were hungry. It was good that I did it anyway; they didn't get all the carrots away from me, so when I arrived at the lockholes, I gave every hobbit there some food. They were rather gratefull."

"See! You _have_ had a little adventure!"

"Bloody hell, Merry! I would not call stealing carrots and getting thrown in prison, an adventure!"

Merry sighed. "There's just no pleasing some people!" He grinned at her. A few whisps of smoke arose from the fire. Merry looked down. "I think the vittles might be done."

"Looks like it. The mushrooms look a little funny." Peeking downwards, the two hobbits could see what remained of the mushrooms. While they had been talking, the little toadstools had burned to a weird blueish brown hue. "I think we may have burned them."

Merry took one and popped it into his mouth. Making a face, he spat it back out. "I'm not sure if these are very eddible. I think you may have gotten the wrong type of mushrooms. Maybe we shouldn't eat the raw ones either… Estella?"

"Umm… Might be a bit late for that." She blushed slightly. "I ate a few when we were talking."

"Uh oh." Merry looked at Estella's face. He realized that at first, what he had thought was a blush, wasn't going away. "Estella? Are you feeling alright?" He put his hand to her forhead. "Your face is warm!"

Estella giggled. "Aren't you making a bit of a fuss? They aren't bad, these mushrooms." She giggled again, grabbing his wrist and playing with his fingertips.

"Uhh…" Merry pulled away. "When you say you ate a few… how many do you mean?"

"Oh, I dunno. Three or four, maybe." More giggling. "Tomatoes, sausages, and nice crispy bacon!" she said in a singsongy voice. Merry looked at her sternly and she started giggling even more madly. The eyes of the young hobbit lass were beginning to glaze over. She shoved Merry lightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little worried.

She shoved him again. "Don't you want to play?" Estella reached over to shove him once more, but he blocked her, grabbing her arm. Giggling all the while, she leaned in closer and kissed his nose. Merry blushed.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he asked for a second time.

"Merry, Merry, Merry!" she said in a singsongy voice. "Hehehe!" She rubbed against his chest, cuddling him.

"Essie…"

"Shh…" She silenced him with a small kiss.

Merry turned an even deeper shade of red. "Estella, we shouldn't—we shouldn't be doing this." He pulled away once more, standing up.

"Why not?" She started towards him. He backed away.

"Because… because…" Merry backed into Stybba. Reaching behind him into the haversack atached to her bridal, he found a length of rope. "I'm not ready yet. First, we have to play a little game."

"I like games!" Estella continued her giggling and Merry brought out the rope.

"See this?" he said, showing it to her. "I'm going to use it to tie you up."

"But I don't _want_ to be tied up!"

Merry nervously fingered the rope. "But, it's part of the game, see? I'm going to pretend to kidnap you… then I can… take you to the castle to be rescued. Don't you like pretending?"

"Uh huh!" Merry quickley bound the rope about her. "Where's the castle?" He pulled the strings tight—but not too tight.

"You've been there before. Here, I'm going to put you on the horse now, Estella. Then we'll go to the castle."

"What about the food? Do ya wanna take it with us?"

Merry mentally slapped himself. 'Of course! Don't leave the fire unatended!' He placed Estella on the horse and went to douse the flames. "We'll take it with us."

"Tomatoes, sausages, and nice crispy bacon! Hehehe!" Merry swiftly packed up the food. He needed to get Estella to Brandyhall as soon as possible. Maybe there someone would know what to do. Merry hopped on Stybba, holding the reigns in one hand and Estella, still madly giggling, in the other. Traveling swiftly, they were there within fifteen minutes.

Esmeralda Brandybuck was a sensible hobbit; she was not prone to silly behavior, though the former Took had a sense of humor. However, when her son turned up at her doorstep with a pretty, young, and rather giggly hobbit lass tied up and slung over his shoulder, she was reddily confused and very concerned.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" she exlaimed. "What's the meaning of this?"

Merry faltered for the words to say to explain his odd predicament. "Uhh… You see… Estella and I, we were in the woods today…" His mother gave him a reproving glare. "Not—not doing anything bad… But… We were eating elevensies, and she had picked up a few mushrooms… But see, they were the wrong type of mushrooms, and… Well… She just—"

Esmeralda interupted him. "I think I understand what you're trying to tell me. Bring her inside. She needs medical attention."

Merry nodded gratefully. "Where should I put her?"

"The couch in the living room should do."

Merry walked in and laid Estella gently on the sofa. "Essie? Essie, are you alright?" Estella's face had a pale, ashy white palor to it and she had broken out into a sweat. Merry's mother came in with some damp towels which he used to gently wipe Estella's forehead. Ten minutes passed. Only a few quiet giggles escaped her and she fainted. "Estella?" Merry began to get extremelly worried. What if these were poisonous mushrooms that she had eaten? That would be far worse than just being in a rather giggly, silly mood for a little bit.

"Merry?" came a voice. He looked up. Diamond rushed into the room. "How is she?" she asked.

"She's… she's just passed out. How did you know we were here?"

"I sent for her." Esmeralda stood in the doorway. "I assumed that young Diamond would like to know if her friend was ill."

"Pip's gone to get Sam." Diamond told Merry, as if reading his mind. "Sam really knows his plants. Maybe he could help."

"I hadn't thought about that." Merry admitted. He stroked Estella's forehead again and looked back up. "I hope they get here soon." It wasn't long before they _did_ arrive. Sam came hurriedly over to Estella.

"Pippin said something about mushrooms…?"

"Yes." Merry started explaining to him. "We were out in the woods for elevensies and she had picked some mushrooms to eat. Apparently they weren't the type for eating, though. When she ate some, she started acting really strangley."

"Strangley, how?"

"Well…" Merry blushed. He would NOT tell them about the kiss. "She got all giggly and just… strange."

"Okay, then. Do you have any of the mushrooms she ate?"

"Uhh… I might." Merry rummaged through the haversack. Sure enough, he had packed a couple of the toadstools in his hurry to get Estella home.

"Yup," Sam said, examining the red with white spotted mushroom. "These are fly agaric mushrooms." (A/N I looked up the name off of google)

"Will she be okay?" Merry asked.

"Yes, they've already worn off, she just needs a good night's rest."

Esmeralda called to Merry. "We can keep her here with us tonight if Rosamunda and Odovacar (her parents) don't mind."

"I'm sure they won't." Diamond told her. "In the meanwhile, I think we'd best just give poor Essie a little rest."

"Aye." Pippin agreed. "We'd best be off then. Wish Estella well for us when she wakes up, Merry."

"I will."

Yay. Another chapter completed… over about three months. Jolly spiffin', wot! It didn't end up being quite as silly as I had originally intended… but that's okay. I'm still putting this story under humour. It needs to be. I can't write things completely serious. The only stuff I have written with nothing comical in it were really bad… and very boring.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
